


Famous Last Words

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Princess Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Regina Mills comes face to face with the kingdoms Princess, Emma Swan on her twenty-eighth birthday. Emma seems unafraid of Regina, but will it last?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a singular scene from a new Enchanted Forest AU I came up with and decided to write for a school project. I'm hoping to someday develop this into a full story! For now, I hope you enjoy Regina and Emma's first meeting.

Regina stared at the woman in front of her - the girl she thought, this whole princess look made her look like just a girl - and though she had never met her, she recognised her. She could recognise each of her parents in her. Her soft, delicate features were all her mother. The dress as well, layer upon layer of frills and skirts, soft white lace and corsets, practically screamed Snow White. She could picture Snow, brush in hand running the bristles through her daughter's golden blonde hair, pulling it back into the twists and braids that held up her hair and gently weaving in the small flowers. Of course now after the horse ride here and her run-in with the guards in the woods her hair was wild and strands were falling down into her face.

But the other half of her, it was all Charming. The sharp lines of her jaw and the way she could see the muscles there clench as she stared her down. The determined and fierce look in her eyes that told Regina she would not back down anytime soon. The golden hilt of a sword grasped tightly in her hand, the blade raised and pointed right at Regina's throat. A threat, a challenge, or a warning, she wasn't entirely sure. She could imagine Charming out in the courtyard with her from a young age, wooden sword in hand, teaching her to fight. His precious princess.

Regina remembered this exact day twenty-eight years ago. She remembered the sound of the bells ringing throughout the kingdom, the cheer and joy she had watched from a distance. The celebrations had lasted for days as the news made its way around the kingdom. Snow White had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. They named her Emma, Rumplestiltskin had told her. Oh, how Regina had wished she could have taken a page from her old friend Maleficent's book, how she wished she could have crashed the baptism the same way she had crashed the Charming's wedding but she risked death if she ever stepped foot over the border again. 

It was intriguing, how exactly had the kingdoms perfect little princess wandered her way across the border into the woods around Regina's castle on her twenty-eighth birthday? After all these years what had brought her here? She was sure the Charmings would have filled her with horror stories about those woods, and about what lay beyond them. She wouldn't be surprised if the poor girl had a deathly fear of apples.

Regina took a step towards Emma and while she remained mostly unmoved she didn't miss the way her hand that was wrapped around the sword shook slight causing the blade to waver. Regina chuckled darkly and brought her hand up to carefully brush the blade away. Emma slowly lowered the sword to her side - she seemed unsure of why she was doing it herself - but she never let her guard down. 

"Do you know who I am dear?" Regina asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Emma say it. It had been years since she had heard anyone from the kingdom call her by that title and she longed to hear it. Just one last time she wanted to hear the name that had struck fear into the hearts of an entire realm for years.

"You're the Evil Queen," Emma said. 

Regina grinned at the nickname that she had tried to fight when she had first become Queen. She had been convinced she was not evil, simply a woman doing what she needed for revenge no matter what it took but eventually, she had accepted it. She had embraced it. She still remembered that day standing in front of the mirror with Rumplestiltskin, the first time she had said it. _The Queen is dead, long live the Evil Queen._

"Does that scare you?" 

"No," Emma said defiantly. "You don't scare me."

_Oh but I should,_ Regina thought. After everything she had done to the Charmings Emma should have been terrified of her. She was the reason she had grown up with a strict curfew of sundown every single day. She was the reason she had never been able to wander too far on her own and was never, ever meant to go near the woods that surrounded the dark castle. She was the reason her mother would still wake the entire castle in the middle of the night with her screams. Nightmares of a room completely taken over by a searing hot blaze of flames. The constant reminder of a sleeping curse she would give anything to forget.

Regina took another step towards Emma. Stepping close enough to feel the princess take a sharp breath. She lowered her hand to Emma's side and gently brushed her hand across the back of Emma's. She loosened her grip on the sword enough for Regina to ease it from her grip. Regina glanced down at the sword that was now in her hand, the way the light seemed to bounce off the perfectly polished surface. Looking back up she met Emma's gaze. She was trying to maintain her fierce attitude but Regina could see the cracks starting to form.

She reached up and grasped Emma's chin in her free hand. Emma's body jerked at the touch and she tried to pull away but Regina just tightened her grip, perfectly manicured nails biting into her soft skin.

"Famous last words Darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
